


Binary Star

by TroubledBubble



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Horizon/Cosmic AU, Love, Planets, Soulmates, Stars, bond, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledBubble/pseuds/TroubledBubble
Summary: bi·na·ry star/ˈbīnərē ˌstär/nouna system of two stars in which one star revolves around the other or both revolve around a common center.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Binary Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper/gifts).



> Hello lovelies, it has been a while.
> 
> Before this story begins, I would like to make my reasons for it clear.
> 
> A few months ago, when I began writing on AO3, I became friends with some amazing writers on there known as StarOverHeaven and Scrumpadouchus. Since then, I have been receiving help from them and improving my writing, but that's not exactly the reason for this book.
> 
> They made a discord for, I suppose, people to escape from the hells of other champion main discords. In that server, I met someone pretty awesome people, but most importantly I met someone who goes by the alias "Viper", a well known guy in the Rakan mains community. (Mainly because he hands out too many nitros to random people, smh.)
> 
> Viper and I got to know each other, and as time went on I suppose our feelings grew. However, I was at a hard place at the time, and had mixed feelings about everything for a while. But even with that, they all helped me through it.
> 
> I'm still so thankful to all of them for helping me through those hard times, and honestly I don't think I'll ever be able to thank them enough.
> 
> Now I'm happy and getting back on track with my life, so I wanted to write a story to try and express at least some of my gratitude.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Cosmic birds story, but with the recent Spirit Blossom festival I finally got inspired enough to go through fully with it. This story has been in the makings for months now, and I'm excited to finally share it with all of you. But, this is a gift for Viper and his upcoming birthday, so it will be released slowly until then. (Happy early birthday you dork, I know you've been waiting like 3 months for this.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story, and without further ado, I bring you..
> 
> Binary Star.

  
**The forest always looked different at night.** Even with the light casting away the darkness, everything had an unfamiliar _slant_ to it. As if the daytime trees and flowers and stones had gone to bed and sent slightly more _ominous_ versions of themselves to take their places.

Xayah always had a liking for nighttime, sitting outside with her father just as the sun was setting in the sky and watching the stars slowly peak out from their hiding places. She loved the stories her father would tell her, that stars were like beacons of hope for all the lost souls of the world. Such as now, as her father and her sat outside staring up at the night sky.

_"-lba, will you tell me a story?"_ Xayah asks, her young voice cutting through the silent chitter from the nocturnal nature around them.

Xayah's father looked down at her, a soft smile making its way on to his face as he thinks for a short minute.

" _Alright, iminha,_ " he says " _How about a story about the stars?_ " he proposed as he wraps an arm around his little girls' waist, hoisting her on to his lap with a slight giggle and quick nod from her, " _Yes!_ "

With a quick kiss to her forehead, he began,

" _It might not be something that many bother to think about, but stars are in constant conflict with themselves. They rely on gravity to keep pulling them inwards, otherwise the star would just continue to collapse for millions of years until it becomes nothing more than a speck of dust._ "

A confused look passes over Xayah's face, but is quickly replaced with awe. " _Really? So.. Stars are kind of like us then?_ " she tilts her head as she asks her father.

" _In a sense, yes._ " Her father replies, " _We rely on magic to keep us afloat, and without magic we would slowly fall. That is why we fight to protect our lands, to keep not only us safe, but to protect the magic that surrounds us._ "

Xayah nods, a deep thinking look on her face. " _Well, what about stars that lose their gravity? What happens to them?"_

Her father thinks, " _Well, most stars lose gravity with age, sort of how humans pass on once they get old._ " her father answers, " _however, there are some interesting stars out there, although quite rare._ "

Xayah perks up at the mention of rare stars, a big smile on her face, " _Tell me about those stars please!_ " she begs.

" _Alright, alright_ " he chuckles " _sometimes, a star will find a companion, sort of how we find friends. These stars share a connection greater than us, and are said to be the souls of two lovers that had an eternal bond._ " he says, pointing up at a stray star in the sky that was seperated from the others. " _You see how that star, along with many others only look like a single star?_ " he asks Xayah.

She looks up, examining all of the stars that littered the sky, then focusing on the singular one. " _Yes._ " she answers her father.

" _Well, what looks like a single star, can sometimes be two stars. I like to say that these stars are in a dance so close that they appear as one from afar, but close up they're actually two. Their love was so deep to the point where when their souls turned into stars, they were intertwined and spend their years in the sky together._ " he finishes, staring up at the sky.

Xayah stares up at the sky as well, letting everything she was just told settle in. Her eyes sparkle as they set on a bundle of stars close together. " _What if someone hasn't found love here? Can they still find it up there?_ " she questions.

A surprised look crosses her father's face, not expecting such a question. " _I don't doubt that it's possible, but it's probably less likely. There are billions of stars in the sky, it would be more troublesome to find a lover up there then it would down here._ " he explains, now looking down at her.

She nods and yawns, rubbing her eyes slightly. " _Okay, I think I'm ready for bed._ " she admits, leaning a head onto his shoulder. He nods and slowly stands up while holding onto her, gently rubbing her back as he does.

Before they step inside, Xayah takes the chance to take one last peak at the stars, watching as they twinkle and shine. The image of two stars dancing flashes through her mind, causing a tired smile to rise on her face as she slowly drifts off to sleep with her head rested on her father's shoulder.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

>   
> _"The way space-time curves around it: Love is a black hole. Undetectable except by the way it affects other bodies. Invisible but strong. Inescapable."_  
>  -SARAH GERARD, BINARY STAR

**1.**

**"-hold on, we're almost there!" . . .**

**"-come on, don't give up, please!" . . .**

**"Xayah!" . . .**

He ran as fast as he could, feet digging into the soft dirt as he tried to keep his balance. He looks down at his arms, at the body that laid still, chest falling up and down very slightly. Her usual red dress now stained with dark patches all over. There were bruises around her eyes, scratches all over her soft face.

"Come on baby.. you can make it.. come on..!"

He picks up his pace, as fast as he could without dropping her. _How could I let this happen?! I was only gone for a moment, why didn't I just go with her?!_

He looks ahead, a heavy fog covering the distance, but a faint glow was emitting within. A hopeful look appears on his face, only for it to fall as he looks down at the body in his arms once more.

She was limp, but what stood out was that her chest was no longer moving. She was completely still, and his head was silent. Her fair melody that he was holding on to vanished, replaced with a silent hum.

_No.. no.. NO!_

He drops to his knees, holding the body of his love close to him. Tears begin to trail down his face, seconds after he screams out in anger and sadness.

Putting his face in his hands, he cries.

_Why..._

**_..._ **

_-how many times do I have to tell you? I'll be fine! I can defend myself."_

_"...I know, honey. It's just.. please be careful, okay? I'll catch up with you soon. I promise."_

**_..._ **

_...Xayah! Xayah where are you!!!"_

**_..._ **

_"..no, no, NO!"_

**_..._ **

A loud gasp filled the air as she sat up, breathing heavily. She could barely keep her eyes open, the walls of the room she was in painted a piercing white. _Wait.. where am I?_

She pushes the soft white sheet that covered her aside, kicking her feet over the bed and gently touching her talons to the hard floor. _It was so cold._

She looks around, nothing aside from herself and a bed inside of the room. There was no sound aside from her soft breaths, and the lack of color made the room feel emptier than it already was.

She pushes herself off of the bed and walks up to one of the walls, pressing her hand against it. Her pale hand nearly blended in with the wall, if it wasn't for the slight shine of it. _Why the hell was everything white?_

She trailed her eyes along the walls, looking for a sign of something out of place. Her eyes land on a small split in the walls, barely noticeable as it had been painted over. She walks over to it, reaching her hand out slightly, only to hesitate as it hovers over the split. She could feel the cold radiating from it. _Was it winter?_

She stands there for a moment, contemplating on what to do next. Sighing, she presses her hands against the wall, pushing slightly. The paint that still covered the crack crumbled, giving away as the door slowly creaked open. _I can't stay in this room forever._

It takes a minute to get the door open enough to where she can see outside, the sunlight creeping in more and more the further it opened. Her eyes instantly made contact with the soft white powder on the ground.

"Great.." she mumbles to herself.

She stands in the doorway for a moment, the wind blowing by her and into the room, causing the sheet that was on the bed to blow onto the floor.

She takes a step outside, the sharp chill of the air hitting her hard. She hugs herself tight, her breath turning into smoke as it touches the air. Trees surround her, icicles hanging from their bare branches. Occasional flurries fell from the sky, joining the rest of the others that covered the ground. The white seemed endless, the only distinguishable figures being the dark outlines of distant, naked trees.

She slowly walks out of the room, a small patch of the ground visible in front of her where the snow hadn't touched yet. She glances back, only to chip out in surprise. The room that she had come out of was.. gone.

_"Follow..."_

Her ears twitch as a soft voice whispers, the words feeling like they're surrounding her. She quickly glances around her, eyes landing on a dim blue orb flickering in the distance.

" _Follow..._ "

The voice whispers again. Hesitantly, she slowly she walks towards the orb. The snow crunches under her feet as she trudges, eyes squinted as she tries to see what the orb belonged to. She didn't have a good feeling about this, but she didn't have much of a choice right now.

A few feet away, she reaches her arm out, the orb seemingly floating towards her slowly. Her eyes were captivated on it, unable to look away. _Almost like some sort of.. charm._

_"Follow.. me.."_

The voice whispers one last time before the orb makes contact with her palm. A bright light embraces her, blocking her vision from anything else around her. It almost felt as if she was back inside of that room again.

She closes her eyes, her head pounding due to the brightness of the light, and she feels herself being lifted up slowly.

" _Welcome home, Xayah._ "

**...**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter! There will be more coming soon, but as I said at the beginning, it will be slowly released in time for Viper's birthday. 
> 
> This is only the beginning...
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
